Rest Of Our Lives
by BrucasLoveX
Summary: It is Chuck and Blair's wedding, will it be the perfect night Blair dreamed of?


**A/N: Hey! I was really inspired to just write a Chuck/Blair one shot, I love them and cannot wait for season 3!**

**I am still writing How Did I Fall in Love with You, just felt like writing Gossip Girl!**

**Oh by the way I would recommend any Gossip Girl, One Tree Hill, Supernatural, 90210 and Smallville fans to vote on the CW Sourcies! **

**I was really happy to see Naley won best couple! Closely followed by Chuck and Blair though!**

**Anyway on with the story!**

----------

"Nathaniel I thought you said we were done with the partying." Chuck moaned which was very unlike him but tonight he just wanted to spend time with his wife to be.

"Chuck it is the night before you get married you don't expect me to send you off into married life without a night on the town with your best mate do you?" Nate questioned but he was just playing with Chuck, Nate knew nothing was going to tear Chuck away from Blair.

"I'm just joking go be with your fiancée, though watch out for Dorota she is on like over drive or something trying to get everything ready for tomorrow." They both laughed at the thought of Blair's enthusiastic maid running around making everything perfect for Blair.

"Well thanks Nate for the last couple of days, but I am looking forward to seeing my beautiful bride." Chuck said musing at the thought of seeing Blair for the first time this week. Nate and Serena as the best friends of the nuptials had whisked them both away for a week of fun before entering into married life.

"You got lucky with this one Chuck, you guys are going to be really happy." Nate congratulated Chuck and shook his hand. It just showed best friends could get through anything; there were no hard feelings now the Chuck/Nate/Blair love triangle drama was over.

"Yeah I did. But so did you I hear you are bringing little J to the wedding tomorrow, you really do like it down in Brooklyn!" Chuck joked after finding out that Nate was bringing Jenny Humphrey to the wedding as his date.

"Yeah me and Jenny are gonna try things again, and fingers crossed Dan won't murder me!"

"Well you are sleeping with his little sister! See you tomorrow." Chuck got into his limo and instructed his driver to take him to Blair.

--

"Serena Nate just texted me saying Chuck left him an hour ago, where could he possibly be? Oh my god what happens if he got in an accident, Serena I cant breathe!" Blair panicked at the thought of Chuck being in hospital.

"Blair everything is gonna be okay, I am sure Chuck is on his way maybe he had to stop off to get something on the way." Serena comforted her best friend; she understood she would just be as paranoid if this was Dan.

"Where is he, S?"

"I am here." Chuck said announcing his presence, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Blair ran over and jumped into his arms, and kissed him passionately. She hadn't seen him in a week!  
"Oh my god Chuck I was so worried, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too B." Chuck said enveloping Blair again in his lips again.

"Okay this is my cue to leave," Serena said awkwardly though it was no news to her that Blair and Chuck like to express their emotions in public.

"Oh I'm sorry S, thanks for everything this week I had so much fun!" Blair exclaimed hugging her best friend in appreciation.

"Not too much fun I hope," Chuck joked!

"Yeah right like Nate didn't have strippers, alcohol and more alcohol lined up for you!" Serena teased.

"Actually Nathaniel and I didn't get drunk, well at least not every night." Chuck added the last part under his breath.

"Well anyway I shall see you bright and early tomorrow morning B!" Serena said excitedly hugging Blair again.

"Am I going to get anytime with my fiancée tonight?

"We have plenty of time, and what I have planned anyway wont take very long anyway!" Blair winked at Chuck, and Serena pressed the elevators button.

"Okay I am defiantly leaving."

--

Later that night Blair and Chuck were curled up in an armchair in Blair's bedroom,

"Can you believe that tomorrow we are getting married!" Blair squealed, tomorrow was going to be perfect but what she was more looking forward to was spending the rest of her life with Chuck.

"I know I am just sorry it took us this long to get here." Chuck apologized, knowing that it was mainly his fault for not being able to commit to Blair sooner.

"Its not your fault, and besides all that matters now is that we are going to be with each other for the rest of our lives."

"I love you Blair."

"I love you too Chuck and I can't wait to marry you." Blair looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"So where are we….." Chuck said pulling Blair in closer for a kiss that eventually lead them both onto Blair's bed.

"I am sorry to spoil the mood, but Serena will kill me if she sees you in bed with me when she comes to get me tomorrow, you know the whole groom can't see the bride thing." Blair said pushing off Chuck.

"Cant we break tradition" Chuck moaned.

"You know I would love nothing more than to spend the night with you, but I think Serena and Eleanor will kill me then defiantly track you down. Besides don't you want the day to perfect?"

"You're right, we have the rest of our lives for this," Chuck said indicating the bed and what would have had happened if Blair hadn't interrupted.

"So for now I guess its goodbye." Blair said standing up leading Chuck to the door.

"I love you, and I will see you tomorrow hopefully!" Chuck said standing in Blair's doorway.

"Nothing is gonna stop me marrying you tomorrow." Blair said confidently kissing Chuck before closing the door.

--

Blair woke up with the sun streaming through her bedroom window. Last night she had dreamed of her and Chuck's life together in the future, and it just made her even more excited and ready to marry him.

Serena, Eleanor and Dorota came hurrying in to Blair's room, "Thank god you are awake Miss Blair, we have a busy busy day." Dorota said handing Blair her regular cup of coffee in the morning.

Blair jumped out of bed and pulled on her silk dressing gown, it was finally day she could marry her prince charming and who thought that would be Chuck Bass!

Chuck woke up by Nate throwing a pillow in his face, "You weren't planning on sleeping in on your own wedding day were you?" Nate asked teasing; he knew Chuck wouldn't miss this day for anything.

"I'm up and ready to get this show on the road."

It was two hours before the wedding and Blair and Serena had just arrived at the venue, a beautiful castle that had been converted into a hotel with stunning grounds which was were the wedding would take place.

"Oh B, it's amazing." Serena said as she got out the limo, admiring the scenery and all its beauty.

"Well me and Chuck liked it," Blair said modestly, but who was she kidding it was perfect and she had fell in love with it the first time she saw it, Blair knew this was were she wanted to get married.

"Well come on we have to get our dresses on." Serena said leading the way into the castle and into the back room where makeup artists and their dresses were waiting, Chuck had gone to no expense on this wedding!

Blair finally emerged in her dress, a big flowing white gorgeous dress her hair curled and put up beautifully her make up done to perfection.

"Wow Blair you look amazing, you are going to blow Chuck away." Serena said, walking over to her best friend hugging her.

"You ready?" Harold, Blair's dad came into the room, "Oh my god daddy you came!" Blair cried happily.

"I wasn't going to miss my daughters wedding!" Harold said pulling Blair into a hug.

"Is Roman here?" Blair asked after her father's partner, he always brought the party with him.

"Yes, he is waiting outside. So are you ready to go?"

"I am ready." Blair said, she thought she should feel nervous but she just wanted to be Chuck's wife.

Chuck heard the music start and watched Serena walk down the isle in a blue bridesmaid dress, and then everyone stood up as Harold and Blair walked down.

Chuck felt like all his Christmas' had come at once, Blair looked amazing and so happy and so was he.

Blair joined Chuck at the alter where the priest commended to start the procedure.

"So do you take to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Blair said in a heartbeat.

"And do you Charles Bartholomew Bass take Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"You may kiss your bride,"

Chuck didn't need telling twice, he pulled Blair into a long passionate loving kiss.

Everyone stood up in applause and Chuck walk his new wife down the isle. When the two finally arrived in the back room, Chuck embraced Blair once again.

"I can't believe we are married!" Blair squealed.

"I know, so what would Mrs Bass like to do now?" Chuck asked with a smile on his face, it made him so happier so finally be able to call her that.

"Spend the rest of my life with you." Blair asked simply.

"I think we could arrange that." Chuck said smiling, pulling Blair in again capturing her lips.

As long as they had each other nothing could touch them, they were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. And would always be.

--

**So what did you think, I am not sure whether I like it but let me know!**

**I love reviews! 3**

**Issy**

**X**


End file.
